


Growing Pains

by Mythpigg



Series: Post-Twin [2]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythpigg/pseuds/Mythpigg
Summary: Part 2- 1/20/18





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Read and review please.

Red and sharp as roses  
eyes green, hold me tight  
and I'll hurt you.

I got my raincoat on at night  
I'm sick of being sorry  
for you.

I was your best girl, bleeding  
eyes piercing in dark  
corners of my heart  
looking for a love.

I had to swallow myself whole  
to get unclamped  
The summer heat has smothered  
me until I was no longer juvenile.

I adapted and grew past skin  
and bone until I had no room  
and I prayed.

To Universe, let me cast away,  
tides pushing and pulling  
my nature a lesson, my Death Gods beckoning.

I rebirth, vines circling serpentine  
figures, 8 petals pointing me new directions.


End file.
